RFKA PROVIDES SERVICE TO MANY INDIVIDUALS IN A MANNER DIFFERENT FROM THE EXAMPLE GIVEN IN WHICH A MANUSCRIPT INCLUDING AN RFKA PERSONNEL RESULTS. THE SERVICE PROVIDED IS IN RESPONSE TO QUESTIONS COMING IN VIA E-MAIL, FAX OR OUR 800 NUMBER. SERVICE RELATES TO QUESTIONS ON HOW TO USE SAAM IN GENERAL, OR SPECIFIC QUESTIONS RELATED TO AN INVESTIGATOR'S OWN DATA. RFKA, BECAUSE OF ITS DISTRIBUTED NATURE AND EXPERTISE OF ITS PERSONNEL, IS ABLE TO HANDLE A GREAT DEAL OF DIVERSE QUESTIONS. THIS ACTIVITY REPRESENTS A LARGE PERCENTAGE OF RFKA TIME, AND IS ONE REASON WHY THE SAAM USER COMMUNITY IS GROWING.